Vampire Child
by TT Raven's Vampire
Summary: Full summary inside. Ocs warning. OOC warning. Rating may go up. May turn into a DannyXSam pairing.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This story has nothing to do with ghosts, and there will be some twists. Don't like, Don't read.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Amity Park has forever lived in fear, and under the shadows of Vampires. Danny was born half vampire, and was left on the doorstep of the Fenton residence as a baby. The Fentons took him in, and kept him secret from humans and vampires. Only two people did they let know. Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Things will be great right? Wrong... Things get worse as things start to change...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

A woman wearing a black cloak walked through the streets of Amity Park, holding a little bundle in her arms. _'I cannot let my child live a lifestyle full of bloodshed. I want_ _him to learn life.'_ The woman thought. She looked down at the small child in her arms, and gave a slight smile. The boy was only two, he had raven black hair, and ice blue eyes. The woman continued to walk the streets, and looked at each house and in each alley way. She continued to walk, but soon bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going you bum." A cocky femmine voice said to the woman.

The woman looked up at the teenage girl standing before her. The girl's eyes widen when she caught sight of blood red eyes. The girl felt her knees begin to shake with fear, and she took a step back. "You should watch what you say to me. You wouldn't want to upset _me._" The woman said in a warning tone.

The girl nodded fearfully before running off. _'Humans.'_ The woman scoffed. She kept walking, and she soon caught sight of tall house with a huge sign that spelled 'FENTON WORKS'. She decided that was the best place she could find for the night, and she walked up to the door. She set the baby down in front of the door along with a little envelope.

She knocked on the door, and soon vanished from sight. She watched from the roof of another house, and pulled down her hood. Her hair was jet black, and very long, and had the same ice blue eyes as the boy. She waited, and soon saw the door to the house open, and two adults look down. A woman in a blue jumpsuit picked up the baby, and handed the letter to a large man in a orange jumpsuit.

The woman watched as the two adults took the baby inside. Two people in dark oufits appeared behind her, and bowed. She sighed, pulled up her hood, and turned around. She started walking away, the two people following her. _'I'm sorry my child.'_ She thought before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Two adults, Jack and Maddie Fenton, was sitting around when they heard a knock on their door. They got up, and went to the door. They opened it, and began to look around, but found nothing. Jack was about to close the door until his wife put a hand on him. He looked at her, and saw that she was pointing down. He looked down, and his eyes widen when he saw a baby boy wrapped up in a black silk blanket and a white envelope.<p>

Maddie bent down, picked up the child, and held him in her arms. She handed her husband the letter, and they both walked inside. They sat on the couch, and Maddie waited as Jack read the letter. His eyes widen, and his body began to shake. Maddie took the letter from him, and when she started to read it, her eyes widen.

_Dear To Those Who Read This Letter_

_I give you my child to watch after. Please note that he is not human nor vampire, but both. He will show the traits as he grows up, but dispite his heiritage, please take care of him. He means a lot to me, but alas, I cannot take care of him. Please show him love and care, and maybe one day... I will visit you. His name is Danny, and he is everything to me._

_I will watch over of how you take care of him, but if I find out if you do not follow my instructions, you will suffer. He of course will need blood once in a while, and other needs of course. Please watch over him._

Maddie blinked at the letter, and she looked at the child she was holding. The boy was sound asleep, and looked so peacefull and harmless. _'How can this child even bare vampire traits?' _She thought, and looked up at her husband. "Jack, what should we _do_? This child belongs to a _vampire_! They hunt and kill and-" Jack cut her off.

"I know Maddie, but this child was left on our doorstep. Maybe we can prevent all the bloodsucking, also the letter did say that he was also human." He stated.

"Yes, but what about everyone else? I mean both human and _vampire_! Are we suppose to keep him hidden from everyone. You know what people will do once they know we're taking care of a vampire, human hybrid." Maddie explained very worried.

Jack sighed. "I know, but we read the letter. If we don't take care of him his parent will... you know. If anyone else read it, they'd be scared for their lives, and dump the child somewhere else." He added.

As they kept talking, they didn't notice the little red headed girl standing in the middle of the stairs. She was holding a small teady bear in a bear hug. The little girl walked down the stairs, and stared at her parents. "Mommy? Daddy?" She asked innocently.

Maddie looked up, and so did Jack. "It's okay Jasmine, come here." Jack said.

Jasmine walked over to her parents, still holding her teady bear tight. She sat on the couch seat next to her mom, and looked at the baby. She looked up at her mom, then turned to her father confused. Her parents looked at each other before looking back to their daughter. They decided that they we're going to keep the boy.

"Look at you're new brother honey." Maddie said in a calm, sweet voice so she wouldn't scare her daughter.

Jasmin looked at the sleeping boy. "Brother?" She asked.

Her parents nodded, and Jasmine started to smile. She ran up the stairs cheering, and giggling back into her room. Jack and Maddie sighed, and looked at the child they decided to take in. They were going to keep Danny's inheirtance a secret just for now...

**How was it? Hope it was good. Remember, they call this fanfiction for a reason, so don't go reminding me of certain things from the show:)**


	2. Growing Up, Truth

**A/N: A line break is a time skip in this chapter okay:) Also thanks for the two reviews I got:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Growing up, Truth**

Danny sat in his room, on his bed, and he just turned seven yesterday. He peaked through the blinds of the window, and looked outside. He wasn't aloud to go outside, ever. His parents home-schooled him, but he always wondered why he couldn't go outside. He had a feeling he was different from his parents and sister, but he couldn't figure it out. At times he found himself staring at their neck, but he still couldn't figure out why. He heard someone coming, and looked at his door. He saw Jasmine walk by. "Hi Jazz." He said.

Jazz looked inside, waved, and continued walking down the hall. _'Why doesn't she ever talk to me?'_ He asked himself. He sighed, and continued to sit down on his bed. He decide to get back to studying because he couldn't find anything else to do.

Jazz walked into her room, and closed the door. _'Mom and Dad might trust him, but I don't. Vampires aren't to be trusted, even if he's half, he still shouldn't be trusted.' _She thought as she went through her stuff. She didn't know in particular what she was looking for though. She went looking in her closet, and looked on the top shelf. There sat the black silk blanket that Danny was wrapped in as a baby.

She grabbed it, and started to examine it. _'I forgot Mom put **this** in here.'_ She thought with a hint of disgust. She continued to examine it when her eyes widen at a symbol at one of the corners. Two golden swords formed a 'V' shape, and behind it different silver markings making the form of a bat. _'T-That's-'_ She couldn't finish her thought because a knock came at her door.

Jazz hid the blanket under her pillow, and turned to the door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened, and her mother walked in. A smile was on her face, and Jazz returned it. "I just wanted to let you know dinner's ready." Maddie said.

"I'll be down in a few." Jazz said, and her mother walked out of the room. Jazz looked at the pillow that was hidding the blanket before she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Danny sat, for the fifth year in a row(meaning he's ten), at his desk in his room. He was trying to figure out some math problems, but he gave up and pushed it aside. His mother soon came in with a smile, a black glass, and a plate with a sandwhich on it. She set it down next to him, and left the room. Danny grabbed the glass, and started drinking it. He never knew what it was, but he liked the taste of it. He asked his mom what it was a few times, but she always avoided the answer.<p>

He felt a pair of eyes watching him. _'What does Jazz want now?' _He asked himself. He turned around, and tried to not look annoyed that she was 'spying' on him. "Did you want something Jazz?" He asked.

Jazz ignored him, and walked away. _'It's just disgusting that he drinks that stuff, and he doesn't even know it's **blood**.' _She walked downstairs, and out the door.

Danny got up, and walked to the window. He looked through the blinds, and watched as Jazz leave the house. _'How come she get to leave? It's not fair that I'm locked up in this place!'_ He yelled in his head. He sighed, shook his head, and closed the blinds. He grabbed his plate, and started eating. He laid on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Danny tossed and turned in his sleep, feeling uncomfortable. He woke up, and was grateful it was morning. He stood up, and instantly felt a sharp pain in his mouth. Ignoring it, he got dressed and headed downstairs. He walked up to his parents, who were building something on the kitchen table. "Uh... Mom? Dad?" He asked.<p>

Maddie stopped what she was doing, and looked at him. "Is something wrong dear?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Ever since I got up, I've felt something sharp in my mouth." He answered, rubbing one of his cheeks.

She leaned down to eye level with him, and placed her right hand on his shoulder. "Let me take a look." She said.

Danny opened his mouth so she could look. Her eyes widen at the sight. Two sharp fangs were on the upper part of his mouth. Maddie gestured her husband to come look. Jack walked over, looked, and his eyes widen. Danny closed his mouth, and looked at his parents. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"No... Nothing's wrong." Maddie lied.

Not convinced, Danny walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He opened his mouth so he could see, and his eyes widen at the two fangs. He knew and heard about vampires, and that Amity Park was full of them, but didn't really believe them as much as he wanted to. He closed his mouth, and put his left hand over it. He ran out the bathroom, past his parents, up the stairs, past Jazz, and into his bedroom. He closed the door, and sat against it.

After a few minutes, he heard the knob move, and a knock. "Danny, I know you may be scared and confused, but let us talk about it." He heard his mom say.

Danny sighed, and opened the door. He sat on his bed, and watched as his parents walked in. They both looked worried and concerned. Danny looked away from them, and they sat on his bed next to him.

"Danny," His mother began softly. "I know it's hard to find out this way, but you're-"

"A vampire?" He cut her off, and she nodded.

"We didn't know the right time to tell you, but when you were two, we found you on our doorstep." Maddie explained, and pulled out the letter they had since the day they found him. "With this letter."

Danny took it, and started to read it. His eyes widen, and he quickly gave the letter back to his 'parents'. He stood up, and walked to his mirror. _'So I'm... a vampire... but also a human? A hybrid?'_ He asked himself. He opened his mouth, and began to examine his fangs. _'If I have vampire traits... then I... I drink blood?'_ Maddie stood up, and walked to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned her.

"We were afraid."

"Why didn't you let me outside?"

"We didn't want anyone knowing we were raising a vampire hybrid. We cared for you so much we didn't want any vampires or humans after you."

Danny remained quiet, and didn't face them. The room grew a awkward silent atmosphere, and a lot of tension. Maddie looked at her husband, hoping he would say something. Danny stared at his reflection in the mirror, but soon closed his eyes. He took deep breaths, and he opened his eyes. He noticed that his fangs were now pulled up to look like normal teeth, and he blinked. He then turned to his 'adoptive' parents.

"So you kept this a secret from this town, and me? You home-schooled me because you didn't want me found out?" He questioned.

Jack and Maddie bowed their head in shame. "I'm sorry honey, but we didn't want you hurt."

Danny stared at them before saying something that shocked them both. "I want to go to high school."

**The next chapter is where everything else starts. Also, I think this was good by the way, but I have a feeling it could be better... Whatever, like I said, the next chapter will come soon, and it's where everything starts:D**


	3. High School

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**High School**

After a _lot_ of convincing, Danny got his parents to let him go to school. His parents made Jazz drive him, and show him to the principal's office. She hated that _she_ had to be the one to show him, but she still complied. Danny, holding his backpack, looked around the school hallways. _'I'm finally outside of home... This is **way** much better than being stuffed into my room, studying.'_ He thought happily. They stopped in front of the principal's office, and Jazz opened the door. She gestured him to go in, and he did. _'Is it because she knows I'm half vampire she wont talk to me?'_ Danny asked himself.

Danny walked up to Principal Ishiyama's desk, and sat down in the chair in front of it. Ishiyama turned around in her chair, holding a phone to her ear. She hung up the phone, and looked at Danny.

"That was your parents Mr. Fenton. They told me you were coming." She said. "I then got into talking about your sister, but anyway..."

Principal Ishiyama pulled out a piece of paper out of her desk, and handed it to him. Danny took it and started to examine it. "Those will be your classes, and Mr. Lancer's English class should be upstairs, and straight down the hall." She instructed.

Danny looked up from the schedule, and nodded. "Thanks." He said, and left.

He headed the way that the principal told him to, but after a few minutes, bumped into someone. He looked up, and saw that he ran into a blonde, muscular jock. The jock turned around, and looked very annoyed, but he smirked when he saw Danny. "Look what we have here." He said, and picked Danny up by the shirt. "New meat."

Danny didn't know what to do, but luckily, he didn't have too. "Leave him alone Dash." A femmine voice said.

The two boys looked at the direction the voice came from, and saw who it was. A goth girl with shoulder length black hair, violet eyes, a black shirt that stopped at her stomach, a black skirt, and black combat boots stood there, in front of them.

"Let him go Dash." She said in a warning, hissed tone.

Danny swore he saw the girl's eyes flicker red, and he then looked at Dash. He noticed Dash was trembling with fear, and he let go of Danny. Danny watched as Dash took a few steps back before running down the hall. Confused, Danny looked at the girl. "Thanks?" He stated unsure.

"It's no problem. I'm Sam Manson." She held out her hand.

He took it, and nodded. "Danny Fenton." He said.

Sam smiled, and nodded. "Are you going need any help finding you way around school?" She asked him.

He looked at his schedule. "Well... My frist period is Mr. Lancer's English class." He answered.

Danny looked at Sam, and noticed that she was smiling. "That's my first period, you want to walk together?" She asked.

He nodded, and smiled. The two started walking, and headed up stairs. _'I wonder why that jock was so scared of Sam...'_ Danny wondered, and looked at Sam. "Sam?"

She stopped, and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Why was that jock scared of you?" He asked.

Sam blinked. "Well... Don't you know about vampires?" She asked.

Now it was Danny's turn to blink, but he nodded. _'Of course I do... After all... I **am **half vampire.'_ He thought to himself.

"Most of the students already know this, but I guess you should know as well." Sam said. "The reason Dash was scared because he knows what I could do to him since... _I'm_ a vampire."

Danny's eyes widen. _'She's a vampire?'_ Apparently Sam noticed the shock, but thought of it was disbelief. She let her fangs slide down, and her eyes turn blood red. "Believe me?"

"Yes."

"You going to run off in fear because of what I am?"

"No."

"Why?"

Danny gave a slight smile which suprised the goth vampire. "Because I'm half vampire." He stated.

Sam's eyes widen, and she stared at him. Danny gave a small laugh at her shock, and she glared at him for laughing. _'I don't get it... How can he be half vampire?'_ She questioned. They then started walking to the classroom, and Sam couldn't help but stare at him. Danny didn't notice, just kept walking. _'If he is half vampire...' _She looked down at his arms. _'I wear this chocker to block the rays of the sunlight, but... No bracelet **or** ring... can he walk in the sunlight?'_ She observed.

She stopped thinking when she heard the door to the classroom opened. She saw Danny holding the door opened for her, and she blinked. Sam gave a slight smile, and walked in. Danny watched as she sat in a seat in the very back in a corner, but then turned his attention to his teacher. A large, middle-aged man stood up from his chair, and walked up to Danny.

"You're Danny Fenton? Correct?" He asked, and Danny nodded. Mr. Lancer turned to the class. "Class, this is our new student, Danny Fenton. Please treat him kindly, and give the time to introduce yourselves." He then turned to Danny. "Why don't you take your seat next to..."

He looked around, looking for a seat for Danny. He wasn't sure until Sam stood up. "He can sit next to me." She said.

The students in class eyes widen, and the looked fearfully at Sam. They started to whisper, and murmur to each other about sitting Danny next to a vampire. Even Mr. Lancer looked afraid about the choice, but he still complied. "Okay, Mr. Fenton, you can sit next to Ms. Manson for now." He said, and walked to his chair.

Danny shifted his backpack on his shoulder, and walked to the seat next to Sam. He felt uncomfortable, but that was because he knew all the student's eyes were on him. He sat down, and saw Sam smiling from the corner of his eye. He then felt someone touch the side of his shoulder, and he turned to face a African-American boy wearing glasses, a red beret, a yellow long-sleve shirt, camo cargo pants, and brown boots.

"Hi." Was all Danny could find to say.

The boy leaned closer. "You know she's a vampire right?" He asked, but it was more of a statement.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, so what? She really not that bad." He responded.

The boy blinked in suprise at Danny, but he then smiled. He held out his hand toward him. "I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley." He introduced, and Danny nodded in acceptance.

"Ahem," The throat-clearing of their teacher caused them to turn toward him. "When I said 'give the time to introduce yourselves'; I ment do it on your own time, and not when I'm talking Mr. Foley!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

The two got quiet, and they returned their gaze back to the work on their desk. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ Danny thought.

* * *

><p>A woman with ice blue eyes, a black buisness outfit, and long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, that reached to her waist, looked from a distance in the window of the classroom door at Danny. She smiled. <em>'He's grown up so much... At least he made two friends.' <em>She observed. She walked away from the classroom, and headed downstairs. She walked to the principal's office, and grabbed the handle.

Principal Ishiyama was working on her computer when her door opened up. She stopped what she was doing, and watched as the woman walked in. Ishiyama's eyes widen, she quickly stood up, and walked up to the woman. "D-Dušanka."

Dušanka ingnored Ishiyama, and walked to the chair of the desk. She sat down, and called Ishiyama to sit down. Ishiyama did as instructed, and sat in one of the chairs. "Is there something you needed?" She asked nervously.

"I see that Danny has enrolled in this school." Dušanka observed coolly.

"Y-Yes, just today."

Dušanka sighed. "Twelve years. He's grown up so much." She said to herself quietly before turning back to Ishiyama. "Make sure he will do okay, wont get hurt, or anything else that will upset me, and cause you pain."

Ishiyama looked at the cold ice blue eyes, and nodded fearfully. Dušanka stood up, walked to the door, and looked back at Ishiyama. "I'm entrusting you with this Ishiyama." She said as she walked out.

* * *

><p>Far away from Amity Park, a man with grey hair in a ponytail, a buisness suit, was watching a screen. The screen played different scenes of Casper High, and one of them caught the man's eye. Danny was sitting in class, doing his work. <em>'Well... Black hair... Ice blue eyes... Interesting. I should look further into this.'<em> The man thought, and showed a toothy grin, and the hint of fang could be seen.

**I felt like putting this chapter up as quick as I possibly could for awesome reasons:D**


	4. The Ruler of Vampires

**Thanks for the reviews, and also, Danny's father wont be in the chapters for a while, sorry to those who want to know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Ruler of Vampires**

Danny sighed. It's been his first day, and now he's bored... He did make two friends though. The bell rang, he grabbed his stuff, and headed for the cafeteria. He noticed how long the line was, and sighed. He got in line, but he was grateful it went by fast. He grabbed his lunch, and started to look for a table. He couldn't find one, but then noticed Sam was sitting by herself at a table. He smiled and walked over to her table.

As he walked toward the table, he felt the eyes of other students watching him. Danny gave a light laugh, and when he got to the table, he sat down, across from Sam. He heard the students gasp, and Sam's head shot up, her eyes wide, but then she smiled. "Hi Danny." She said.

"Hi Sam." He returned the smile.

The two started eating, but Danny stopped when he heard someone behind him. He turned around, and saw Tucker standing there. "Hey dude." Tucker said.

Danny watched as Tucker's eyes widen as they fell on Sam. He looked back at Sam, and noticed she was glaring at Tucker. _'Uh-oh.'_ Danny thought. He noticed that Tucker was now looking afraid at Sam. "Uh... Hey Tuck... I'm sure you already know Sam." He said nervously.

Sam's glare at Tucker intensified, and Tucker felt a shiver down his spine. "Y-Yeah, I do." He said shakingly. "Uh... Danny can I talk to you for a minute?"

Danny looked at Sam before getting up, and following Tucker. Sam watched him leave with Tucker, and rolled her eyes. _'Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm going to bite anyone.' _She thought. Tucker went almost half way to the other side of the cafeteria, hoping to be out of hearing range of the vampire. "What did you need Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Why are you sitting with _her_?" Tucker questioned worried.

"With Sam? What's wrong with that?" Danny questioned back.

"Dude! She's a _vampire_! She can bite you!" Tucker almost yelled.

"And have I been bitten yet? No, also there's nothing to worry about." Danny stated.

Tucker gave Danny a confused look, but got serious. "Do you know anything about Sam or her family?" Danny shook his head. "The Mansons' are like at the top of the vampire noble chain!"

"Really?" Danny looked at Sam, impressed. He noticed that Sam looked at them, and gave Danny a smile. He returned it, then turned back to Tucker. "Sam doesn't seem all bad."

"Well I'm glad you think that Danny." He heard Sam's voice behind him.

Tucker yelped, and hid behind Danny. _'You're **so** brave Tucker.'_ Danny deadpanned to himself. He sighed and gave a smile to Sam. "Well you _did_ save me from Dash." He said.

"But you could have tooken care of yourself Mr. Half Vampire." Sam said sarcasticly, and smirked.

Tucker's eyes widen, appearently only hearing 'vampire', and he instantly jumped away from Danny. Danny and Sam then looked at the gaping Tucker, who was staring and pointing an accussed finger at Danny. "Y-You're... one of... _t-them_? I thought the Fentons were human!" Tucker stuttered.

"I thought Fenton sounded familiar! You're family are _vampire hunters!_" Sam yelled angrily at Danny.

Danny looked back and forth at his friends, and backed up as they walked closer to them. Soon he backed up to far, and into someone behind him. Tucker eyes widen, and he started to tremble. Sam paled, her eyes wide at the person Danny walked into. Curious, Danny turned around, and his eyes locked with ice blue eyes that matched his.

Dušanka looked at the situation below her, and her eyes looked at Danny before looking at Sam and Tucker. "Well... What seems to be the problem Tucker Foley, Sammantha Manson?" She questioned.

"Queen D-Dušanka." Sam bowed. "I-"

"Surely you weren't going to harm Danny here, now were you?" Dušanka questioned Sam. "If you were... Well that would mean problems for _you_ and _your family._"

Sam swollowed, and bowed once more. "I-I'm sorry Queen Dušanka, but I... The Fentons... they-" Dušanka cut her off.

"Dispite the Fentons 'hobbies' doesn't mean they will use Danny as a weapon against us just because he's half vampire." She explained dryly. _'I wouldn't **dare **let them do that to him. They'd die first.'_ She thought.

Danny's eyes widen at the vampire queen. _'How does she know I'm half vampire?' _He asked himself. Sam went silent, and she stepped away from Dušanka, head bowed. Tucker stood there frozen, staring at the three, also hoping they forgot about him. However, Dušanka's eyes fell on him. "Now what about you Tucker Foley?"

"I..." He couldn't bring out any words to say to her.

Dušanka sighed, but then narrowed her eyes at Sam and Tucker. "I want _no one_ to harm Danny. Do I make myself clear?" She questioned, and Sam and Tucker nodded fearfully. "Good. Now go enjoy you're lunch, let me talk to Danny. _Alone._"

The two walked away before casting one last glance at Danny. _'What does Queen Dušanka want with Danny?' _Sam asked herself, still watching Danny. _'I hope he'll be alright.'_ Tucker prayed. Dušanka looked at Danny, gave a small smile, and gestured him to follow. Danny followed her outside, and up on the top of the roof. He stood there, watching the vampire queen.

Inside of Danny, he felt like he knew Dušanka, and knew he could trust her. He felt drawn to her, but he thought it was because of his vampire half. The vampire queen looked at Danny, and her ice cold blue eyes locked with his. They seemed so similar, and he felt that even though they gave a part of Dušanka's cold persona, they also felt caring.

Dušanka smiled, untied her hair, and let her long hair fall to her knees. "This is the first time you have ever seen me? Do you know who I am?" She asked kindly.

"Y-You're the ruler of vampires?" Danny stated unsure. "I... I've felt like I've seen you before."

She continued to smile, and she nodded. "Yes, I am the ruler of vampires. I'm sure you're also wondering why I wanted to talk to you." Danny nodded. "I wanted to know a little bit about you, other than the fact that you're half vampire."

"Well I... I'm not even sure I know _myself_ anymore." Danny responded.

Dušanka frowned a bit. _'Danny... My poor child.'_ She thought. "Well let me know when you find out." She said.

"But how will I find you?" Danny asked alerted.

"You wont." She disappeared from Danny's sight. From a distance, Dušanka watched as Danny looked around for her. _'I'll let him know when he's ready.'_ She thought, and walked away. Danny walked back to the cafeteria, and found Tucker and Sam at seprate tables. He sighed, and shook his head. Tucker and Sam looked at Danny, and rushed to him.

"Dude, you're alright! I almost thought you were a gonner!" Tucker exclaimed, earning a glare from Sam.

"What did the ruler of vampires want from you?" Sam then questioned him.

"She just wanted to talk, but it was nothing interesting." Danny answered. The two nodded. _'He's lying. The queen wouldn't talk to just anyone. Much less a half vampire.'_ Sam thought to herself. "So... what's your next class?" Danny then asked suddenly.

"I have Biology next, so does she." Tucker answered nervously. "So Danny... Since you're half vampire... You wont bite me... Will you?"

Danny's head snapped toward Tucker. "No! Of course not!" He yelled offended. "I don't think Sam will either if you're also wondering. Right Sam?"

"No. Plus, I'm a vegetarian. I don't drink blood." Sam replied.

The boys stared at Sam, shocked. "What kind of vampire doesn't drink blood?" Tucker questioned.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but Danny prevented her. "Doesn't matter." He said. "We all have Biology, so lets head to class."

The two nodded, and they started walking to Biology. Luckily, they all sat next to each other. Danny couldn't find the motive to listen to the teacher, his mind on Dušanka, and what did she want with him.

**What _does _Dušanka want with Danny? Answers will be found out through the chapters, and most of you probably already know Dušanka's relationship with Danny.**


	5. First Encounter

**Thanks for the reviews, glad you like the story, and all that other stuff:P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**First Encounter**

After Dušanka's little talk with Danny, she headed back to her home. As she walked through the halls, every vampire she passed by bowed to her. She came upon two big doors, and entered the room. She headed toward her throne, but then noticed two vampires stood there, waiting for her. Dušanka simply ignored them, and sat on her chair. It wasn't very long before she saw one of the vampires looking very nervous about something.

"What seems to have you troubled?" Dušanka questioned.

The vampire's head shot up, and stared at her queen. "Nothing has been troubling me my queen." She said.

Dušanka's eyes narrowed, and the vampire stepped back. "Do not lie to me, speak." She then ordered.

The vampire nodded, and sighed in defeat. "It's about you leaving the palace alone without any escort or protection." She responded, but then muttered under her breath in a whisper. "Also why you're so interested in that boy."

Dušanka glared at the vampire. "I can take care of myself, and that boy's name is Danny." The vampire's head shot up, eyes wide. _'How did she hear me?'_ She asked herself.

"Danny?" The other vampire asked confused. "Didn't you have a son named Danny my queen?" He then asked. The small female vampire looked at him, then at Dušanka suprised. _'Queen Dušanka had a son?'_

The vampire queen nodded, and gave a slight smile. "Yes, and I will not tell anything more to you. Leave me." She then ordered.

The two vampires bowed, and walked away from Dušanka. She watched as the door closed behind them, marking their leave, and she let out a long sigh. She sat there, lost in her thoughts, but was interupted by a certain male vampire. "What do you want Vlad?" Dušanka questioned angrily.

Vlad walked up to the queen, and bowed. "Can't I come to greet my queen?" He asked.

"You never visit me unless you want something, now... What is it?" She repeated annoyed, wanting to get to the point.

Vlad smirked, and slowly walked closer to Dušanka. Her eyes narrowed angrily as he continued to walk. He then was close enough, and she heard his small whisper. "I know about your son." He said, and her eyes widen.

Dušanka stood up from her throne immediately, eyes wide in anger, but then narrowed in glare. "_Get out_." She hissed, but Vlad stayed still, smirking. "I said _get out you bastard_! Guards!" She yelled loudly.

Vlad only continued to smirk, even when Dušanka's guards barged in. Two vampire guards grabbed Vlad by the arms, one guard that wore different armor stood in front of them, and waited for their queen's orders. Dušanka's eyes were still narrowed in a glare, not taking her eyes off Vlad. "Get rid of him." She ordered.

The head guard bowed, and walked away, the guards following, dragging Vlad along with them. Dušanka slumped back into her chair, and sighed. She placed her left hand on her forehead. _'What am I going to do? If Vlad knows about Danny... then this is serious. I will **not** let anyone harm him and get away with it.' _She thought.

She stood up, and walked out of her throne room. She walked down the halls, passed by many doors, and stopped in front of one, her room. She entered it, and glided over to her bed. She laid on it, staring at the celing. She only hoped Danny would be fine, and that no will would interupt her for the day. She was wrong. A knock on her door was heard. "Come in." She groaned.

A vampire with long blonde, braided hair, blood red eyes, wearing a blue dress, walked into Dušanka's room. She smiled to the queen, and bowed. Dušanka sat up from her bed and smiled at the vampire. "Hello Dora." She said. "Is there something you need?"

Dora smiled. "No, I just came to see how you are... Also, I've been hearing you have been leaving the palace unescorted and protected. Is this true?" She asked worried.

Dušanka gave a slight sigh, and continued to smile. "Not entirely true. I know how to protect myself, but yes, I have been leaving by myself." She replied. "I only go to see how Danny is doing."

"The Prince?" Dušanka nodded. "Isn't he half vampire?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I gave birth to him, he's my flesh and blood." Dušanka answered firmly to Dora.

Dora nodded, and smiled. _'She always cared for the prince, even though she had to give him up.'_ She thought. Dušanka walked to her mirror, sat in the chair in front of it, and stared at her reflection. Part of her long hair in her face, covering her ice blue eyes. "When do you think I should tell him?" She asked, but it wasn't to anyone in particular.

Dora walked over to the mirror, grabbed a hairbrush, a bundle of Dušanka's hair, and started to brush it. "I don't know my queen." She answered her queen's question. "You are to tell him, you decide."

"I'm more confused than the time I had to make the decision to give him away." Dušanka admitted, her eyes now on the floor. "I don't know what to do Dorothea."

Dora only continued to brush Dušanka's hair, not saying a word. "I see him. After twelve years, I finally get to see him. The Fentons kept him locked up in his room. I know they had good intentions in doing so, but I hated that I couldn't see him." Dušanka continued.

"Didn't they take care of him right though?" Dora asked curiously.

"Yes they did. Danny has grown up so much and so well." Dušanka replied. "All there is to do is to tell him."

"Do you plan on telling him about his father?"

"I'm not sure about that part, but I have a feeling Vito will show himself to Danny." Dušanka stated, her eyes downcast. _'I haven't seen Vito since a few weeks after I had to give Danny away.' _She then thought. Dora nodded to her queen's response, and started to brush Dušanka's hair out of her face.

They remained quiet for awhile, the atmosphere and mood grew slightly awkward and tense. _'Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned her lover...'_ Dora thought regrettingly. She knew Dušanka didn't like talking about Vito since he disappeared from sight after Danny was given away. Vito ment everything to Dušanka just like Danny.

After a while, Dušanka suddenly stood up, making Dora move back in suprise. Dušanka walked from the mirror, not saying a word, and out the door. Dora watched as the door closed behind the vampire queen, and she sighed. _'I hope she will not do anything reckless... Then again, it **is **the queen.' _She thought with a smile. Dora cleaned up the room, and left before anyone would ask.

Dušanka hurried down the halls, past the vampire guards, and out of the palace. She had a feeling Danny was going to get hurt, and she wont allow it. She hurried back to the school, but half way there, she found a vampire standing in front of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. _'Damn it.'_

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, students grabbed their backpacks, and ran out the doors. Danny, Sam, and Tucker started walking, they were quiet. Tucker was getting use to being friends with a vampire, and a half vampire. "So Sam... Don't vampires burn in the sunlight?" He asked curiously.<p>

Sam looked at him, and pointed at her choker. "This can block the sun's rays from burning me to a crisp." She answered.

"Oh."

Danny smiled at the fact that they were starting to get along better. They decided to walk to Danny's house, and hang out there. Sam didn't like the idea at first, but Danny assured he wouldn't let his parents hurt her. _'Well.. I hope they wont hurt her.'_ He thought. They were only half way there when Danny started to get this odd feeling. Soon a guy on a motorcycle came ridding to a stop in front of them. The guy got off, and the trio took a good look at him.

The guy had short blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, a neclace with a green skull head, a white shirt under a grey trench coat, black pants, and grey combat boots. "You're Danny? Right kid?" The guy asked.

Sam then knew who this was, and leaned to Danny's ear. "Danny, watch out. That's Johnny 13." She whispered warningly. "Be careful."

"Were you listening to me kid? I asked if you're Danny?" Johnny 13 paused. "Of course you are... After all, you look like her." He then said as he walked closer, and the trio backed up a bit.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded, trying to sound confident.

"Digging that tough guy theme? Too bad. You're coming with me, like it or not." Johnny 13 replied.

He started to reach out for Danny, but another hand stopped them. The trio's eyes widen, Johnny 13's did as well when they saw who it was who grabbed his arm. Danny looked up, and stared at the back of Dušanka's head. _'What is she doing here?'_ He asked himself.

"How dare you try and take Danny you little piece of shit." Dušanka stated at Johnny.

Johnny 13 stared at Dušanka, afraid. The trio could litterally feel the dangerous aura and mood in the air raidiating off of the vampire queen. Johnny 13 tried to pull his hand away, but at every tug, Dušanka's grip tightened.

"I should kill you for trying anything against Danny." She hissed. "Instead I should take you back to the palace, torture you, make everything in your life an entire living hell."

This was a part of Dušanka that Danny hasn't seen yet, he didn't like it, he didn't expect it, but why did she save him? He didn't know why, he couldn't understand. _'Why is she so protective of me?'_ He thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the screams of Johnny. He leaned over to see Dušanka twisted Johnny's arm, and held him.

"Come on! I'm sorry! I was told to grab the kid, but I wasn't told you knew him!" Johnny yelled.

Dušanka pushed Johnny to start walking away, out of ear range of the trio. Tucker couldn't hear anything, Sam couldn't either for some reason, but Danny was able to. It didn't make sense how he could hear them, but he did.

"Who told you?" He heard Dušanka question Johnny 13.

"Vlad. Vlad Masters." Johnny responded quickly so he could get out of the queen's grip, or so he hoped.

"_Vlad. Vlad_ set you up to this?" Danny heard another yell of pain as Dušanka continued to question Johnny.

"Yea, but he didn't explain everything to me. I swear!"

Danny watched as Dušanka let of of Johnny, and pushed him to the ground. "Next time I see you near Danny, you will see the devil before you can even blink. " She warned. "_Leave._"

Johnny quickly got to his feet, jumped on his bike, and rode off. Dušanka didn't let her gaze fall of Johnny until he was out of sight before walking back to the trio. _'I will kill Vlad.'_ She thought. "I'm sorry that you had to see that." She apologized.

"It's fine Queen Dušanka," Sam bowed. "but what did he want with Danny?"

Dušanka didn't answer her, just turned away from them. "Follow me." She said before walking away.

The trio looked at each other, then started to follow the queen. Tucker was afraid truth be told, Sam wasn't sure what to make of it, and Danny was just plain confused. What does Dušanka want them for anyways?

**Please review, because I've been liking the reviews I've been getting lately**


	6. Night One

**I have gotten very nice reviews from you, and I wanted to say thank you for them:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Night One**

The trio followed Dušanka into the palace. Sam only has been there a few times thanks to her parents, while for Danny and Tucker was another story. Tucker's first time, and he was afraid. He was a human in a huge place full of vampires. For Danny, he felt like he's been there before, that he felt like this was more home than with the Fentons. Again, he only thought it was because of his vampire half. He looked around the halls, but he felt some of the vampires look at him. _'Great... Either their looking at us, or their looking at me.'_ He thought.

Dušanka led them to a room, where no one was in there, and told them to sit. There were three chairs around a table, and a nice couch near it. Dušanka took the couch while the trio took the three chairs. Danny shared a look with his friends before he let his gaze fall over the queen. _'Why does she want us? She's not even talking to us!'_ He questioned. It was true, Dušanka wasn't talking to them, her eyes closed and her breathing calm. He didn't know that she could feel the awkward silence that fell on the teens. _'Teenagers.'_ She joked, and gave a ghost of a smile.

Not liking the silence, Sam decided to break it up. "Uh... Queen Dušanka? Not to be disrespectful, but... Why did you bring us here?" She asked the queen.

No response.

Sam looked at her friends, who only shrugged in response. They both were as confused as she was. Inside, Dušanka was giving small snickers at the teens. She looked over at the teens, blank expression. "Why must you ask questions Sammantha?" She asked playfully.

The goth vampire blinked. "I'm sorry, but can you not call me Sammantha?" She asked kindly, trying not to disrespect her queen. "I truthfully prefer Sam."

Dušanka turned her head away from the teens, and to the ceiling. "Do you three want something to drink or eat?" She asked.

"Water will be fine for me." Sam replied in a small voice. "Thank you."

"Tucker?"

"Coke?" Tucker answered unsure of what to say. "Please?"

This time, Dušanka turned to look at Danny. She stared at him, and gave a slight smile. "Danny?"

Danny looked at her, and forced a smile. "I'm fine." He answered.

Dušanka nodded, and called for her servants. She told them what they wanted, they bowed, and walked away. After a few minutes, they returned with their drinks. No one spoke, Sam and Tucker shared nervous looks at Danny. "So Danny, Sam, Tucker... How are you three fairing in school?" The sudden question from Dušanka made the teens jump, and turn to look at her.

"Fine... I guess..." Sam answered unsure.

"I guess it could be... better." Tucker answered.

"It was an... okay... first day..." Danny finally answered.

The queen only nodded, and sat up. Sam was tired of waiting and wanting to know why she brought them to her palace. "Why are you keeping us here?" She asked.

Dušanka only stared at the goth, knowing that she was going to be the one to first ask that important question. She watched as Tucker and Danny gave Sam worried looks, and you-shouldn't-have-asked-that look. Sam's eyes were starting to narrow at the queen, but Dušanka didn't seem fazed by it. "I'm keeping you here for your safety." She answered. "Mostly Danny's."

"Why?" Danny asked and stood up from his chair. He wanted to know why someone as important as Dušanka would protect him.

She looked at him, but said nothing. _'I don't think he's ready to learn the truth... just yet.'_ She thought. The trio watched as Dušanka turned her back on them, and started to walk away. They did hear a 'follow' come from her, and they did as they was told. She led them past doors, and through hallways. Danny kept his focus on Dušanka even though he felt the vampires', passing by, eyes watching him and his friends. Sam looked around, while Tucker was looking around nervous and afraid.

Dušanka stopped in front of a door, and turned to look at them with a blank expression. The trio stared up at her as she opened the door, and gestured for them to walk in. They walked in, and looked around. There was three made beds, two dressers, one with a mirror, a door that led to the bathroom, and a closet. "You three will sleep here for tonight." She said to them.

"But what about our parents?" Sam asked.

"I will let your family know that you are with me." She replied to Sam, then turned to Tucker. "I have already told the Foleys," Then she turned to Danny. "I have also told the Fentons."

They nodded, but didn't say anthing else. "Get some rest, I will wake you up later tonight around eight." She continued then headed for the door. She stopped, and turned to face Danny. "And Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Tonight I will start to train you." She said, walked out as she closed the door leaving Danny speachless.

Sam and Tucker looked at their zoned-out friend, and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, and sharply turned to face them. They both gave him reassuring and worried looks, but Danny tried to ignore them. _'Exactly what will she train me with?'_ He asked himself, curious, worried, and afraid. The teens chose a bed they were going to sleep in, and laid on them.

Outside the door, a vampire wearing a lot of silver armor, a green mohawk on the helmet, walked by. He looked at the door before continuing down the hall. He walked through multiple halls before coming upon one that went to the bottom of the palace. He unlocked a door, opened it, and walked inside it. He walked to one of the cells that was in the dark room, and turned on a lamp.

The vampire sitting in the cell was Vlad, the vampire that Dušanka locked up earlier. Vlad had a smug look on his face as the vampire started to unlock the door. "Anything to report Skulker?" Vlad asked the vampire, Skulker.

"The queen has tooken in three teens, and put them in the guest bedroom." Skulker responded. "One girl, and two boys."

"Did one of the boys have raven black hair and ice blue eyes?" Vlad questioned, wanting to know it was who he thought it was.

Vlad's smile widen when Skulker nodded. _'Good... Dušanka's son is here. I can't wait to proceed with my plan.'_ He thought grimly. Vlad walked out of the cage, and dusted himself off. "Has Dušanka mentioned what she's going to do with them?" He then asked.

"I couldn't hear her properly to find out." Skulker answered. "What do you suggest sir?"

Vlad smiled and started to walk away, gesturing Skulker to follow him. The two walked up the stairs, down the halls, and out the palace without any guards noticing.

* * *

><p>It was around eight at night when the trio heard a knock on their door. They woke up instanly, and stared at it. Dora walked in with a smile, and took a step to the side, letting Dušanka walk in. Danny stared at her, she wanted to train him? He was afraid of what the dark vampire queen would do. He seen her show one side of her, so he has yet to find out the rest. "Did you three rest well?" She asked them.<p>

The trio only nodded, and she smiled. "Good because your training starts tonight." She said.

"Exactally what will you be training me in?" Danny questioned.

"Your skills." She simply said, and gestured them to follow her. They started to follow, and took one last glance at the room where Dora was begining to make the beds.

The trio walked through the halls, and stopped in front of one door. She opened it, they walked inside it, and she closed the door behind her. The room was pretty large, but in spots the walls looked pretty beat up.

"But why do I have to train?" Danny asked.

"I won't always be able to get to you in time, so once you know how to fight, you can fend for yourself until I get to you." She answered, and walked further into the room.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker before walking up to Dušanka. He took a long breath, and waited. "First... Senses. I want to see if you can track my movements." She said first.

Dušanka's cold eyes looked at him, and he nodded. He now stood in the middle of the room, and watched Dušanka. Before he knew it, she disappeared. He started looking around for her, but couldn't see no one but his friends. He then felt something punch him, not hard, on the shoulder. He turned around, but nothing was there.

_"Use your senses."_ He heard Dušanka say... from somewhere.

He tried to follow where her voice was coming from, but saw nothing. He then felt another punch on his other shoulder, and on the side of his back. He still couldn't find her...

"This is pointless..." He heard her voice, and he turned around and saw her leaning against the wall. She pushed herself off, and walked a bit closer to Danny. "You got to stop trusting your eyes. Your eyes can lie. You have more than just one sense. Feel, smell, and hear my movements."

Danny nodded, and she sighed. Just like before Dušanka disappeared, but Danny didn't try to look for her. He closed his eyes, and took deep breaths. He was able to smell her citrus scent, and able to hear her feet run across the floor. He didn't open his eyes to look, kept them closed. Soon he was able to feel her near, the citrus scent closer, and her movements louder. He felt something closer, and his hand shot up in front of him. He felt his hand catch something, and he opened his eyes.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widen when they saw what happened; Danny's eyes widen as well. He realized he caught Dušanka's hand in his. He looked up to see her smiling, and giving a slight snicker. "Very good... Maybe I shouldn't have sprayed that citrus perfume today." She said. "Your talents as a half vampire are okay so far, but we have yet to find out the others."

Danny gave a small gulp, afraid what more the queen of vampires had in store for him. _'Why me?'_ He asked himself. _'I see he's worried I'll hurt him... Like I'd hurt my own son.'_ Dušanka thought when she paid more attention to his body language. She shook her head, and sighed. "Next will be reflexes." She said.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours Danny has been training even though has only been an hour and a half. Dušanka was giving him quite a workout, and this was a time he was glad he was half vampire. <em>'She's killing me!'<em> Danny complained mentally. He soon felt his mouth getting dry, and a sharp pain in his stomach. Dušanka noticed this and stopped what she was doing. She knew what was wrong. _'He needs blood... Since when was the last time he fed?' _She observed worried.

Danny was holding his stomach in pain as he felt something rise. He notice Dušanka walking toward him with a conceren, and she kneeled down to him a bit. "Since when was the last time you fed?" She asked him.

His eyes widen. He didn't know what she ment by that. "This morning." He answered.

"No, I ment _fed_. As in when was the last time you had blood?" She repeated.

Danny blinked. "Yesterday morning I think." He answered, and she sighed.

Dušanka straighted up, and lifted Danny to his feet. _'I should of asked him before... I'm so stupid! What kind of mother am I?'_ She thought, and turned to the door when she heard Dora walk in. "Dora, can you get me some blood?" She requested.

Dora nodded, and walked back out the door. Dušanka led Danny to a chair, and waited for Dora to return. After a few minutes Dora returned with a blood bag, and handed it to the queen. She took it, and showed it to Danny, who's eyes widen when he saw it. "Drink it." She said.

The boy only looked away from it. Dušanka shook her head, and set the blood bag on a small table. She put her wrist to her mouth, and used her fangs to bite into it. Once she removed them, she put her wrist in front of Danny. He didn't want to look, but he did. He eyed the crimson liquid. He wanted to drink it, but he wouldn't let himself go lower.

The queen watched as Danny's eyes start to glow blood red. She knew even a half vampire would lust for blood at the sight of it. Dušanka continued to watch as Danny's hands hesitated to grab her arm. The blood was mesmerising to him, and he found his mouth on her wrist, letting the liquid pour into it. Dušanka smiled as she watched Danny drink from her, and after a few minutes, let go. His eyes were still blood red, but he blinked it away. The bite mark on the queen's wrist faded away, and she wipped the extra blood off.

"I think you should rest for right now, we'll continue this tomorrow." She told him, and headed for the door.

She casted Danny one last look before walking out of the room. Sam and Tucker walked up to him with worried looks. "Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked and he glared at her for asking that type of question. "Sorry, standard question."

"I'm fine. I just need some rest." He said and walked out the door.

Sam and Tucker shared each other a glance before running after their friend, back into their room. They all decided to get some sleep, they knew tomorrow was going to be different. Danny was the only one still awake, remembering all that happened tonight. He felt like he was going to stay awake, but soon found sleep...

**This was okay right? Anyway the next chapter should come up within the week okay?:) Please remember to review this because I love the reviews**


	7. Kidnap

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews through out the story, and I'm sorry if I haven't updated as fast as I have been.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Kidnap**

Danny woke up the next day, and noticed his friends were still asleep. They woke up, however, when they heard the door open up. Dušanka and Dora walked in, but only stopped a few feet from the teens. Danny was afraid of what training he was going to go through today, but he hoped it wouldn't hurt him. Dušanka gestured them to follow her, and they did. They expected to go back to the same training room like last night, but they came upon another. The room was also large. Dark walls that were lighted by multiple candles and lamps, different carvings, pillars, and in the middle, a long dinning table. The trio watched as Dušanka walked to the edge, and sat down in the chair. The teens looked at each other before taking a seat.

"Are you ready for today's training Danny? I hope you're ready." Dušanka said making Danny swallow softly. "If you think I'm going to hurt you, don't. I wont hurt you."

He only nodded. Sam and Tucker looked at each other before looking back at their best friend. _'Danny...'_ Dušanka sighed, and did her best to give him a reassuring smile. Dora then walked in with different glasses, and set one down in front of each of them. Sam's was water, Tucker's was soda, Dušanka and Danny's... blood. Sam and Tucker started drinking, so did Dušanka, but Danny only eyed it. He knew what it was even though no one told him, and he didn't like the thought of drinking it.

Dušanka took a sip, and saw that Danny was only staring at his cup, zoned-out. She figured he didn't like the thought, but she knew he needed to drink it if he was going to go through training. "You need to drink." She said. "You don't want to go through the feeling you did yesterday do you?"

Danny's eyes darted toward the queen, her ice blue eyes full of worry. He looked back at the blood. _'You've drank blood before Danny... This should be no different... Then again, I didn't know what it was... Didn't know what **I** was.'_ He thought. With a shaky hand, Danny grabbed it, and put it to his mouth. He tipped it to let the blood enter his mouth. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the blood tasted good. The taste was good, but the feeling that this came from a _live_ being... It felt horible. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dušanka stand up suddenly.

"Danny," She began. "I want to talk to you. _Alone_ please."

He looked at his friends, who were worried, and stood up. Danny walked up to Dušanka, and they walked out of the dining room. Danny followed her to a room with a balcony. Dušanka walked to the balcony, and he followed. He stared up at her, but she didn't look at him. He still wanted to know the reason why she protected him, and brought him and his friends to her palace.

He decided to ask. "Why do you protect me?" No answer. "Why did you bring us three _here_?" Still no answer. "Why wont you tell me?" The last question was yelled.

Dušanka's head sharply turned toward him. His eyes widen in fear as her ice blue eyes narrowed at him, and started to flicker blood red. He took a careful step back, but she fircely grabbed his wrist in her hand. He then noticed her fangs were down, and he felt the strong tug as she pulled him closer to her. She leaned down to him a bit.

"Don't yell to me! I'm ruler of the vampire race! You're only half of my people! You're nothing but half-breed _shit_! You should _not_ yell to me while asking such questions!" She hissed to him. Every sentence her grip on Danny's wrist tightened. "Got it?"

Danny nodded fearfully, trying not to scream from the pain in his wrist. Her hand didn't leave or loosen. He looked up and saw her eyes was no longer narrowed, and starting to loose the blood tint in them. Once her eyes returned to ice blue, her hand let go slightly, and he noticed that concern soon filled her eyes. "Oh my God."

Dušanka realized what she said was to harsh, she wanted to take it back. Instead she grabbed Danny, but not hard, and pulled him into a hug. Danny wasn't expecting the sudden hug. "I'm sorry Danny. I didn't mean to hurt you." He heard her tell him. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay." He said.

She let go of Danny, and smiled. Danny forced himself to smile back to hide his fear. He started to rub his wrist, and he sighed. "But can you please answer the questions?" He asked.

Dušanka turned away from him, andd looked over the balcony. "You're not ready to know Danny, but I'll tell you when the time is right. You, Sammantha, and Tucker." She said.

* * *

><p>The two walked to the training toom to start with Danny's new lesson. He only hoped that he wouldn't get hurt. Sam and Tucker was told to wait outside while they trained. They could still hear Danny and Dušanka fighting... or doing something. After a half an hour Danny was thrown onto the ground, he looked very tired and beat up. Combat. Today's lesson was combat, and he hated it. <em>'I thought she said she wasn't going to hurt me!'<em> Danny yelled in his head.

"Come on Danny," He heard Dušanka call for him. "Fighting is a vampire's natural instinct. We're war-like, use that to your advantage."

Shakingly, Danny stood up on both feet, and he noticed the smile on Dušanka's face. He started to charge for her, but she ran out of his way to the right. Danny used his right foot to kick her in the stomach. She was still smiling even was she was staggering back from the kick. "Very good." She said.

It was Dušanka's turn to go on the offensive. She ran up behind him, and he tried to punch her, but she dodged it easily. She too tried to land a punch, but he grabbed it. Danny used his back leg to kick her, but she grabbed it with her open hand. "This is exciting Danny." She said. "You're doing so well."

Dušanka let go of Danny, and she smiled. Danny was suprised that she stopped suddenly. "I think you deserve a break." She said.

Danny didn't say anything, and she walked away. He ran up to her as she opened the door. Danny noticed Sam and Tucker waiting, and he smiled. Dušanka said that they could walk around the palace, and they did. The trio started to explore when Danny caught sight of Dušanka's garden. He told Sam and Tucker that he'd catch up with them later. He walked into the garden, and started to look around.

Trees, flowers, fruits, herbs, were all grown in the garden. Soon Danny fround himself staring up at a huge apple tree in the middle of the garden. He found a bench near, and sat on it.

* * *

><p>Vlad watched from a distance as Danny look up at the tree. He smiled evily. <em>'Good... He's alone... Now's the time to put my plan in motion.'<em> He thought. He turned to a vampire standing near him. The vampire was wearing black armor, helmet, and carried a sword in his hand. "You know what to do." Vlad said, and walked away.

The vampire knight nodded, walked into the garden, and up to Danny. Danny felt someone come up to him, and he came to face with the mysterious vampire. _'Who's he?'_ Danny asked himself as he looked over the vampire. "W-Who are you?" He questioned.

"Queen Dušanka's most loyal servant," The vampire said. "I'm known as the Fright Knight."

Danny nodded in acknowledgement, not knowning the danger he was getting himself into. The Fright Knight stared down at the vampire hybrid, before saying anything. "Queen Dušanka asked me to come find you, she said she wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Did she say what?"

"I didn't ask. I dare not question her Majesty." The Fright Knight turned around. "Come."

Danny stood up from the bench, and followed, the already walking, Fright Knight. He followed the armored vampire outside of the palace, and out of sight, he started to get suspicious. _'Where is he taking me?'_ Danny questioned, and he stopped, coming to a decision. The Fright Knight turned his head to the side to look at Danny. "Why did you stop?"

"Where are you taking me?" Danny demanded.

Under the helmet, the Fright Knight could only smirk, and give a small snicker. Danny didn't know what to make of it, but then... the only thing he could see... Darkness. Utter complete darkness, but before darkness swollowed him, he saw Vlad walk up to the Fright Knight with a evil smile on his face. Once Danny was unconcious, Vlad picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder. He walked away, and into the woods near by. The Fright Knight followed, and he didn't notice a vampire watching them as they left.

"I must warn Queen Dušanka." The vampire said softly to himself before dashing into the palace.

* * *

><p>Dušanka was walking around the palace, now looking for Danny, not knowing he's been kidnapped. The vampire that watched Danny get kidnapped ran up to her in a hurry, and Dušanka blinked and stared down at the vampire kneeling before her. "My Queen... Danny has been kidnapped." The vampire informed.<p>

The queen's eyes widen, and she quickly ran toward the room she put the trio in. When she got to the door, she bursted it open, and looked inside. Danny was gone. She closed the door, and started hurrying down the halls. She was Sam and Tucker walk down another hall, and she hurried to them. Sam and Tucker blinked in suprise when Dušanka appeared suddenly in front of them with a worried look. "Queen Dušanka?" Sam asked.

"Where's Danny?" She asked, her voice complete in fear, and worry.

"He said he'd catch up with us later, why?" Tucker asked, confused.

Dušanka didn't answer, just turned around, and hurried down the hall. Sam and Tucker struck a worried glace at each other before running after the queen. "Wait! Queen Dušanka! Did something happen to Danny?" Sam yelled as they chased after her.

Sam and Tucker soon found themselves in a garden, and watched as Dušanka walk up to them. Her face firm as stone. "Danny's been kidnapped." Sam and Tucker's eyes widen.

"How?" Sam asked worred.

Dušanka shook her head, and Sam bowed her head sadly. The queen began to sniff the air around her, and her eyes widen, but soon narrowed in anger and hate._ 'Vlad... **And** the Fright Knight! How dare they kidnap Danny! They will die... Painfully. Those bastards.'_ She thought, and quickly walked away. Sam and Tucker didn't notice her sudden leave, but they did when they found out they were the only ones left in the garden.

Passing by vampires, and her guards, Dušanka quickly snuck out of the palace, and headed north. She was angry, and she was going to make... Vlad... pay. But first, she had a stop to make. If she was going to go head on to Vlad's, she was going to need help. She knew Vlad had caused many vampires to rise against her, making them his followers. She ran through the forest, only hoping Danny hasn't been hurt...

* * *

><p>Danny began to stir, and his eyes snapped open when he caught sight of the room around him. It looked like a underground lab without the lab tried to get himself free, but he noticed he was cuffed to a wall. He looked around the room when he saw his captor. Vlad smiled, and pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning on so he could walk up to the cuffed boy. "How are you doing my boy?" He asked.<p>

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, but truthfully, he was afraid.

Vlad smiled, showing all teeth, and Danny's eyes widen when he caught sight of Vlad's fangs. "I'm Vlad Masters," Vlad answered, and stared to walk away.

Danny watched as Vlad walked to a machine, and press a button. Danny felt something hurt like acid, pierce his right shoulder, and he looked to see a arrow pointing out of him. He then realized that the arrowhead was made of silver. That what made the pain stronger than when he took one of Dušanka's light punches, and those hurt. Danny looked at Vlad with pleaded eyes, but the man only smirked, and walked away.

"And you're my key to rule." Vlad said to himself as he left the room.

_**Evil! **_**The next review will come up as soon as I can, but until then... please wait, and review how I'm doing.**


	8. Bloodlust

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, but this chapter is now up for your reading. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten, I'm so happy I got them:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Bloodlust**

The vampire queen rushed through the forest, she was getting annoyed about how many vampires she faced so far. She was already up to six vampires so far, and a seventh was going to make her pissed. _'I only hope he can help me...'_ She thought as she ran. Dušanka kept running through the forest, and she smiled slightly when she came to a clearing. A small house was in the middle, and she walked up to it. She knocked on the door, and a guy in a blue robe opened it.

"Clockwork," Dušanka began. "It is good to see you my old friend."

Clockwork smiled, bowed, and opened the door for her to walk in. She smiled, and walked inside the little house. She noticed a big, black ball of fur in the far corner of the room. "Wulf? Kiel vi fartas?"**(A/N: Use google translator: Esperanto) **She said in a ancient language.

The wolf being, Wulf, lifted his head up, and he stood up, towering the vampire queen. "Mi bone, sed kio pri vi?" Wulf spoke.

Dušanka said nothing in reply, and she looked at Clockwork. "My son has been kidnapped." She stated.

Clockwork's eyes widen, and he stared at her. She remained calm, trying not to lash out. Wulf tipped his head to the side in confusion, and Clockwork translated to him. Wulf blinked, and stared at the still Dušanka. "By whom?" Clockwork asked carefully.

"_Vlad_." She said it with full venom. Clockwork's eyes widen, but Wulf's eyes narrowed hatefully at the name. "Vlad has kidnapped my son, and I'm going to need some help. He has gained many followers, and I fear, even for me, that this will _not_ be an easy task."

The two nodded. "We'll help you my queen." Clockwork said. "Dekstra Wulf? Ni helpos al trovi Danny?"

"Jes, Vlad pagos cxion, kion li faris." Wulf said in agreement. "Ni savos Princo Danny, kaj mortigi Vlad. Tiu homo pensas li povas fari kio volas, sed mi volas montri lin alie."

The two nodded in agreement, and Dušanka smiled, trying to hide her anger. _'When I find Vlad he'll wish that he never knew, met, or kidnapped the son of the ruler of vampires.'_ She thought hatefuly.

* * *

><p>Danny hung around on the wall he was chained to, and let out a long sigh. <em>'I wonder if Queen Dušanka is even worried or looking for me.'<em> He thought, but didn't know that she was doing the very thing he thought. He continued to look around the underground lab, no sign of Vlad. _'Where is the frootloop anyway?'_ He wondered. He heard the door open and watched as someone came in. It wasn't Vlad, but it was a girl with green hair, blood red eyes, a red jacket over a small black shirt, a pink scarf, a red skirt with green fishnet leggings, and high heeled boots.

She walked up to Danny with a seductive smile on her face. _'So... this is that Queen Dušanka's son... Johnny was right.'_ She thought as she looked over him. _'I also can't believe Vlad managed to kidnap him.'_

"Who are you?" She heard Danny question her, and she looked up at him.

"Kitty," She replied. "I know you're Danny, right?"

Danny's eyes widen, and he stared down at Kitty. "H-How do you know my name? Where am I? And what does that frootloop want with me?" He asked quickly.

"Man, you ask a lot of questions. I know your name because my boyfriend, Johnny, told me. You are currently cuffed to a wall, and I don't know what Vlad wants with you." She answered.

Danny narrowed his eyes at Kitty, and his mouth turned into a snarl. _'This is that's bastard's girlfriend?'_ Kitty's smile disappeared, and her eyes widen in shock and fear. _'T-This feeling... Where is it coming from? Blood... I want blood... I want to feed...'_ His eyes turned blood red, and his fangs extended. He then started pulling at the cuffs, and Kitty started to back away.

"What?" As Kitty backed away, Danny pulled harder.

Kitty's eyes widen when the cuffs around Danny's wrists snapped broken. Danny hopped from the wall, and stared blankly at Kitty. He slowly walked closer, and Kitty kept backing away. Soon she found herself against the wall, and Danny's hands on each side of her, preventing her from escaping. His eyes were full of hunger, and she didn't know what to do. Danny leaned in closer to her neck, and opened his mouth, baring his fangs. Just then the sound of a door could be heard, and Danny pulled away from her.

Johnny walked down and his eyes widen when he saw Danny pinning his girlfriend to the wall. His eyes narrowed, and he walked over to the two. "You got a lot of nerve punk." He said.

"Johnny, stay back." Kitty warned.

He stopped and stared at her. "Why's that? He's just a half-breed kid." He stated.

Danny's head then turned to Johnny, and Johnny's eyes widen. Danny's blood red eyes narrowed, and he removed a hand from the wall. Johnny put his hands up to try and calm down the hybrid. Danny ignored Johnny and he rushed out the door Johnny and Kitty came from. He found himself in a huge room of a mansion, and he went out the closest door. After running around the mansion, he finally found the exit. He bursted outside, and kept running. Soon he felt something hit his shoulder, and he looked. Two bullets were in his left arm, and he turned around to see Vlad standing there.

"Going somewhere?" Vlad asked.

Danny's mouth turned into a snarl, but Vlad then shot Danny once again. The bullet hit Danny in the leg. Vlad wasn't trying to kill Danny, not yet. Vlad had plans for the half-breed, and he wasn't going to let his plan slip away. Danny felt to the ground, but he couldn't support himself with one arm. Vlad walked up to him, and hit him in the head. Just as Danny was slipping from consiousness, he saw someone hit Vlad in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Dušanka, Clockwork, and Wulf were running through the forest, heading toward Vlad's mansion. The queen was really worried for what could have happened to Danny. She was more angry that someone, Vlad, had thought they could kidnap Danny. <em>'Damn it.'<em> Was her only thought. She was going to kill Vlad, and his followers that betrayed her for him. After running for almost two hours, the trio came upon Vlad's mansion. All of them were suprised when they saw Vlad on the ground, outside his mansion.

Clockwork walked up to Vlad, and shook him a bit, but Vlad didn't open his eyes. "He's still alive, but just knocked out." He said to Dušanka.

She walked up to Clockwork, and took Vlad by the neck. "He'll be dead when I'm done with him." She said as her ice blue eyes glowed blood red.

WUlf and Clockwork looked at each other before Wulf walked up to the vampire queen. "Via Mosxto? Eble ni devus atendi Vlad veki antaux mortigi lin?" He suggested.

Dušanka sharply turned her head from Vlad, and looked at Wolf. Her intense glare softened, and she lowered Vlad a bit. "Fine. Let's just hurry up, and find Danny."

The two nodded. Wulf took Vlad from Dušanka, and placed him over his shoulder. Dušanka walked into the mansion with Wulf and Clockwork following. She pushed the mansion doors open, and all the vampires in the mansion immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Q-Queen D-Dušanka!" One of them yelled fearfully.

Dušanka narrowed her eyes, and continued walking inside. Wulf dropped Vlad on the floor, and all the vampires gasped in fear. Some stood still while others started to back away.

"Now... Who knows where the location of my son is?" Dušanka questioned the group of vampires.

None of the vampires that kept backing away spoke, but one of the vampires that stood still stepped up. "Why should we tell you?" The vampire questioned.

In the blink of an eye, Dušanka pinned the vampire by the neck against the wall. Some of the vampires ran away by now, and some that were still there backed away.

"I will ask again... Where is my son?" She repeated, but the vampire didn't speak.

Dušanka closed her hand around the neck, and used her other hand to grab the head. In one quick movement, she snapped the head all the way around, and threw the vampire to the other side of the room. All the vampires' eyes were wide now, and they looked fearfully at the queen. She turned to them, her eyes now blood red.

"I'm not asking any longer." She stated then noticed Johnny and Kitty backing away a bit.

The queen narrowed her eyes, and she walked closer to the couple. Johnny and Kitty looked at Dušanka, their eyes wide. "Well... Johnny 13, do you know where my son is?" She asked him.

"You told me to stay away from him! And I did!" Johnny yelled, and felt Kitty grab his arm tightly.

Dušanka didn't buy it, and she grabbed him by the neck. Kitty screamed, and begged her to let him go. Dušanka ignored her, and she slowlly tightened her grip.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" Johnny yelled, and she losened her grip, but not very much.

"Spill."

"You see, I... I was looking for my girlfriend, and I went to where Vlad put your son. When I got there your son had my girl pinned against the wall, and he looked like he was about to bite her. He had this crazy, hunger look in his eyes. He ran past me, and out the mansion." Johnny explained. "I don't know anything after that."

Dušanka losened her girp more, and Johnny and Kitty sighed in relief until she threw Johnny to the other wall. Kitty ran toward her boyfriend, but Dušanka grabbed her by the collar. She picked Kitty up, and stared emotionlessly at her.

"Please, I beg you! Have mercy!" Kitty pleaded.

"Queen Dušanka!" Clockwork yelled, and she looked at him.

The queen let Kitty go, and the young vampire ran toward her boyfriend. She held Johnny close, and Dušanka sighed. The group of vampires disappeared when Dušanka was focused on Johnny and Kitty. Clockwork and Wulf looked at each other, and Wulf picked Vlad up from the floor. "You take care of the vampires here, I'm going to search for Danny." Dušanka said as she walked past them.

She was already outside, and in the woods before Clockwork and Wulf could protest. _'If that pathetic vampire was right, then Danny's on a bloodrage. I need to find him before anything else happens.'_ She thought as she walked. _'When I find Danny, Vlad is going to die!'_

**Sorry if this chapter may be shorter than the other chapters, but I hope this was good:) I'm not the one to judge though:)**


	9. Father of a Hybrid

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, so please enjoy this little chapter for the time being:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Father of a Hybrid**

Danny woke up to the sound of fire crakleing. He was in a cabin, laying on a small bed. He slowly sat up, and instantly felt pain in his left shoulder, he winced. "Be careful, you don't want to strain it." A voice said. "Silver is like acid to the vampire."

Danny turned to the direction of the voice. A man was sitting up against a wall. He had messy raven black hair that reached his ears, blue eyes, but Danny noticed that the man's hair fell over the right eye, covering it. He wore a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. "I'd would appreciate it you'd stop staring." He said.

"W-Who are you?" Danny questioned shakly, he didn't know if the man was a threat yet, or not.

The man held up a hand. "No need to be scared boy. Name's Vito, what about you? What's your name?" The man asked.

Danny stayed quiet. He wasn't sure if he should say his name. After all... All the other vampires seemed to know who he was. "D-Danny." He then said after coming to a decision.

The man stared at him. _'Danny... Raven black hair, and ice blue eyes... Just like **hers**. Dušanka.'_ He thought. "I... I had a son named Danny. My lover had to give him away though." He said.

Danny blinked. "I'm sorry." He said.

Vito shook his head. "Don't be. It's the past... I'm sure my son is fine... You do remind me of him though. Appearance wise." He said, and the half-breed stared at Vito. He felt sorry for the man, but he didn't say anything. "You mind telling me why you're so far out here, and that man, _Vlad_, was shooting you?"

"You know him?" Danny asked.

Vito nodded. The two fell silent. Danny felt the uncomfortable silence, but he still didn't talk. Vito suddenly stood up, and Danny looked up at him. "You want somthing to eat kid?"

Danny only nodded, and watched as Vito walked into another room. After a minute, Vito walked back, a glass in his hand. "Here. I saw what happened, and you're going to need this." He said.

Eyes wide, Danny stared at the glass. He knew what was inside it, but... How did Vito know? and how did he get blood? Danny reached out a shakey hand, and grabbed the cup. Vito raised an eyebrow. _'Does he not like blood... or does he not like the thought of drinking it?'_ He asked himself. Danny took a drink, and shut his eyes tight to ignore the wonderful taste

"You don't like drinking it do you?" Vito asked him.

Danny set the glass down, and nodded at Vito. "Yeah, and... How..."

"Did I get the blood?" Vito finished, and got another nod. "When you have a vampire lover, then... Well... I wanted to be with my lover forever, and I asked her if..."

Danny watched as the man trailed off, lost in deep thought, and memories. "You asked her to turn you into a vampire didn't you?" He asked Vito.

Vito nodded. "I asked my lover to turn me into a vampire, but that was after we had our son. I wanted to be with them, but when my lover was forced to give our child away, I didn't know what to do. I ended up leaving, no one could find where I was." He explained, and Danny could only feel sorry for the man.

The two didn't say anything farther, and the air turned awkward. Danny drank the rest of the blood in the cup, and set the cup, far away from him. Vito kept his gaze at the fireplace, distant. Danny's eyes darted around the cabin, trying not to look at Vito. Suddenly, Vito stood up, and his head toward the door, his eyes narrowed. Danny looked, and waited. Just then the door busted open, and Danny blinked. Dušanka walked in, and she blinked at the sight of Vito and Danny. "V-Vito?" She asked carefully.

"Hello Dušanka." He said in a calm voice.

Danny looked between the two, feeling left out. _'He knows her? She knows him?'_ He asked himself. His eyes widen when he saw Dušanka envelope Vito in a hug. Vito only stood there, his eyes on the vampire queen. "I found you, after twelve years..." Dušanka sounded like she was about to cry. "I've cried, I've suffered, I've been alone all because you left without a word!"

Vito didn't reply, he didn't even look at her. Danny didn't know what to do, he remained still. "Dušanka..." Vito trailed off.

"I gave away our son, you was what I had left, and then you left me." Dušanka said, and pushed herself away from Vito. Her head was hung low, her hair covering her face. "Left without a word. Left me alone. No one. I had no one."

"But... I see you found him." Vito's eyes darted toward Danny.

"H-How did you know?" Dušanka questioned.

Vito pushed the vampire queen off, and turned her around to face Danny. Her ice cold blue eyes stared at him. "Danny..."

"Uh... Hello Queen Dušanka." Danny said, and waved awkwardly.

Vito sighed, and looked at Dušanka with calm eyes. "I guess you haven't told Danny then?" He asked.

Danny blinked. Told him what? Dušanka didn't say anything, and she turned away, her back toward them. "He's not ready." She said, turned around, and walked toward the door. She stopped next to Vito. "Diru al li, kion vi volas diri lin kiu vi estas, mi klarigos kiu mi kiam mi kredas ke estas li estas preta."

Vito's eyes looked at her. Danny looked at the two in confusion. _'What language is she speaking?'_ He asked himself. Dušanka walked out of the cabin, leaving Danny and Vito alone. Vito didn't move, neither did Danny.

"Danny," Vito began suddenly, and the half-breed looked at him. "The son I mentioned... He is half human, half vampire, you are half human, half vampire... He is you, you are my son. I am your father."

Danny's eyes widen. _'He's my father?'_ He didn't know what to ask. His own father was standing before him. His real biological father. He didn't know what to say, feel, or even think. Vito stared at him, void of expression. Danny still didn't speak, and his eyes kept wandering around. After a few minutes of silence, Danny finally spoke.

"Y-You're my father?" He asked.

Vito nodded. "Yes, after you were born, your mother turned me into a vampire because I asked." He said. "You and your mother were the only reason I wanted my new life. Until..."

"Until she gave me away?" Danny asked sadly, and Vito nodded.

"But understand she did it to protect you." He then explained. "When some found out that you were born, a half-breed, they got angry, humans and vampires. You're mother quickly diposed of them before word got out." Vito's head turned toward the door, then back to Danny. "Go, I think they queen if waiting for you."

Danny nodded. "Okay, but are you coming with?" He asked.

Vito didn't reply, he stood there, but didn't look at his son. Danny was starting to get worried. He just met his father, and didn't want to be seperated from him. _'Please come with us.'_ Danny pleaed in his mind. Seeing his worried look, Vito sighed. _'If I go, I'll get to be with my son... And with Dušanka...'_ He thought, and then smiled. The half-breed brightened up when he saw his father's smile. The two nodded, and walked out of the cabin.

**OMG! DANNY'S FATHER! Haha, hoped you liked this little chapter, and I don't know when I'll update this story, but I'll try as soon as I can, just wait, and keep readin:)**


End file.
